


Le Nez Sait

by gardnerhill



Series: Cats and Dogs Living Together [7]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nose knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Nez Sait

**Author's Note:**

> For JWP 2013 Prompt #14: **La Fête Nationale:** aka Bastille Day. In honor of the holiday, include France or something French. Or if you really wish, write today's entry in French!
> 
> Another story set in my “Cats and Dogs” AU verse.

My alley-mate Shock and I were sleeping late one morning when a whiff of worry and determination caught my attention. I was awake and scrambling to my paws (the three I had left) all in the same breath. “Shock, we’re about to have company.”

The scrawny rag-eared black tomcat uncurled himself from atop his milk-crate, stretching out each paw and paw-pad separately. “Tell me about our visitor, army dog.”

I’d gotten everything in the first three whiffs. Bitch, twenty-one years old, entire, in good health. Pure-bred, a hunting breed. Already had two litters, one recently. The worry that emanated from her was connected with her litter and her owners – her ‘home’ scent was shot through with anxiety, and interfered with her nursing scent. A thread of fear as she approached our alley – she was a well-trained pet and disliked stray territory.

“ _Madame, n'ayez pas peur,”_ I called. “ _Bienvenue. Comment pouvons-nous vous aider_?”

“ _Messieurs_?” her voice called before her silhouette appeared at the alley’s mouth, her stately breed showing in every line and neat curl of hair. “ _Messieurs, aidez-moi, si’l vous plait_!”

“All you had to say was ‘Poodle,’ army dog,” Shock muttered. “No need to show off.”

“It’s all I can show off, tailchaser,” I muttered back while maintaining a friendly face and a tail waving welcome to our nervous client. “Even you admit my nose is the only thing I have that’s better than yours.”

“ _Monsieur_ Shock?” The Poodle stood in front of us, but I was the one she spoke to.

“ _Non, Madame, c’est moi_ ,” Shock called from atop his milk-crate.

She started, as many dogs did upon meeting the cat. Also like many hunting breeds, she automatically hackled and bared her teeth to Shock.

But before I could reassure her, Shock’s next phrase made her utter a cry of pain, and sent a hackle of rage down my back on her behalf.

“ _Qui a pris vos enfants_?”

_Who has taken your children?_

***  
The French phrases I don't translate in the story:  
"Ma'am, don't be afraid. Welcome. How may we help you?"  
"Sirs? Sirs, please help me!"  
"No, Ma'am, it is I."  



End file.
